GraLu 2014!
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: GrayXLucy week! Day 1 Cold, Day 2 Night, Day 3 Fear, Day 4 Separation and Reconnect, Day 5 Fairy Dust, Day 6 Destiny-Celestial Ice, Day 7 5 Senses. Rated T just encase!
1. Cold

**GraLu Week! **

**Chapter 1 Cold**

It was so HOT! Gah why did the whole country of Fiore have to be going through a heat stroke? Lucy laid her head down on the cool bar top thankful for something cold. She heard people shouting and fighting behind her then Cana screaming "Stop fighting you two! It's to hot!" before starting to drink her beer again. Lucy sighed as she heard Mira turn another fan on the guild hall hoping to cool it more.

Lucy lifted her head and looked to her side to see Natsu the fire dragon slayer and one of the two people who didn't feel the heat taking a seat to her left, while on her right Gray an Ice-make mage the only other person to not have noticed the heat and was her secret boyfriend of four months. Yes it's a secret from everyone except her spirits because of Mira would be going around squealing about black haired brown eyed babies and because Juvia would murder Lucy.

"You look awful." Gray commented as he leaned in towards Lucy letting out a short breath of ice that hit her cheek cooling it off. Lucy sighed from it before turning to look at him and saying "Thanks Gray that's what every girl wants to hear." Gray smirked then placed his hand that was covered in ice on top of her head rustling her hair while saying "What I was just telling the truth!"

Lucy felt the coldness go through her and almost screamed in joy at the feeling before letting out a soft whine as he moved his hand. "What are you doing Ice Prick!?" Natsu growled from where he was sitting his head snapping to attention as Lucy let out a soft whine. Gray glared at him half tempted to yell at him but thought better of it for a moment as he placed ice on his hand again and placing it back on Lucy's head while saying "Cooling Lucy off flame brain! She's going to over heat in this weather plus with you so close i'm shocked she hasn't fainted yet!"

"Gray be nice..." Lucy whispered while relaxing to the feeling of the ice on her head. Gray looked down at Lucy before sighing and muttering a quick and soft "Fine." before jumping as he felt Lucy being pushed out from under his hand and Juvia hissing "Gray is Juvia's! Not Love-Rival's!"

Lucy didn't say anything just laid on the guild floor before saying "The floor is cold." happily making Gray sweat drop while Juvia seemed even more anger as Gray went and helped her to her feet. Lucy groaned again as Gray helped her back into her seat then grabbed Juvia's arm and dragged her towards the other side of the guild an anger look on his face while Juvia had hearts in her eyes.

"I wonder what Gray is talking to Juvia about." Mira said while giving Lucy a cold glass of water.

"Maybe his telling her he liiiikes her." Happy said as he landed on the bar top, making Lucy glare at him before she turned her eyes towards where Gray was standing talking to Juvia who looked like she was about to cry from joy? Or something else Lucy wasn't sure but she hoped it wasn't joy. She then watched along with Mira and Happy as Gray turned and walked back towards them losing his shirt in the process and watched as Juvia just stared at the wall where he had been seeming to be frozen in shock. "Gray! What did you tell Juvia!?" Mira asked as she started to think about blue haired blue eyed babies and such but Gray ignored her as he bent over by Lucy. One hand on the bar top the other on one of her shoulders while he brought his lips to her ear and whispered "I know a way to cool you off quickly but it means telling the whole guild are little secret... What do you say?"

Lucy froze for a moment before nodding to what he said and could feel him smile while ignoring Happy and Mira as Gray said "then kiss me and your be nice and cold." he let out a small breath of ice onto Lucy's ear making a shiver run up her spine. Then just as Natsu yelled "Gray! What did you just tell Lucy to DO!?" making the whole guild turn to look over at Lucy and Gray just as Lucy turned her body and the stool to wrap her legs around Gray's waist and bringing him closer while wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him.

Chocking sounds were heard around the guild followed by whistles and Natsu's roar of anger before he was knocking out by Erza who's face was redder then her hair while Master was sobbing as he gave jewels to Cana who had bets on who Lucy would end up with. Lucy brought herself away from Gray seconds later and let out a small puff of ice while leaning her forehead against his she whispered "Cold." which made Gray start to laugh.

* * *

**Mean't to put this up last night but thought it started today and since I already had it done it's still going up even if it's a little late to bad! The real today will be up shortly!...Comments?**


	2. Night

**GraLu Week! **

**Chapter 2 Night**

Lucy looked out at the full moon from her room in the castle, she sighed as she waited to hear the footsteps of the guards changing which will give her a two minute time span to get out of bed and out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. She smiled as she heard the guards footsteps start to move and leaped out of bed quickly fixing the pillows to look like there her then grabbing her cloak glad to be smart enough to go into bed wearing her cousin Gajeel's clothes from when he left them and glad her only seems to wear black before leaving her room carrying her boots and running down the hallways towards the kitchen.

Just as she opens the kitchen door and walks in two hands grab her and pull her towards a shadowy corner just as some guards walk past. "Try not to cut it so close next time!" Mira hissed as she let Lucy go and watched for anyone as Lucy quickly pulled on her boots then swiftly hugged Mira and whispered "I'll tell you all about tonight tomorrow!" then left through the servant's door and ran quickly towards where Mira had Lucy's horse saddled and ready to go. The horse lifted his white head and gave a soft whine before going silent and pawing at the ground ready to head off.

Lucy giggled before pulling herself into the saddle and saying "Let's hurry Pegasus!" Pegasus reared back onto his back legs before leaping forward and starting to run down the path that they always go on. Lucy smiled glad that Pegasus was her horse or the ride there would have been longer since Pegasus can run faster then the wind sometimes and he always went that fast when it was a night like this and she was going to see her secret lover that few knew about. Her father would never approve of there love but she didn't care. She loved him for his ice making, stripper self and she always thought it was funny whenever he lost his clothes and would sometimes hid them from him.

Lucy blinked as she saw that they were almost there and like always Pegasus knew the way after the first time. Pegasus came to a stop in front of a small wood cabin were a man dressed in only a pair of boxers and a white coat sat waiting for her. He looked up his blue eyes shining as he ran over towards her and wrapped her into a hug while breathing out "Lucy." before hugging her tighter. Lucy giggles and hugs him back before blinking as she noticed his shirt and pants on the ground before saying "Gray your clothes."

"Damn it!" Gray said as he grabbed them and started to get them on then wondered how he got his shirt off but not his coat. Before he sighs and says "I guess I was so worried that you would get caught they just came off."

Lucy smiled at him before gently taking his hand in her's and saying "I'm okay Gray, besides I have Loke, Capricorn, Mira, Erza, Gajeel and Levy who help me to come see you... Oh and of course Pegasus to!" Pegasus whined from where he stood while both Gray and Lucy laughed. Gray then sighed and ran a hand through his black hair before saying "Yeah, I know but i'm also scared your going to leave me because your so different daring the day then you are at night."

"Gray of ourse i'm going to be different daring the day i'm a princess of a kingdom! I have people following and watching my every move waiting for me to trip up. But when I come here and see you that all changes because i'm free to love you, and be the real me that you see ever night that I can get away." Gray smiled then kissed her gently before saying "I promise this to you Lucy that no matter what in this life and the next I will never stop loving you, even if it means I have to fight an army for you I will do it."

"What if it's a dragon?" Lucy whispers trying not to giggle as Gray rolls his eyes, then grabs her chin and moves his head so that there mouths are inches apart before saying "I'll kill the dragon with my bare hands if it tries to take you away from me."

Lucy smiled before saying "I believe you Gray, because no matter what life were in rather were humans, or animals or something else my soul will always look for you and return your love."

With that being said the two secret lovers shared a simple yet promised and loved filled kiss to each other in the night with the moon and stars gazing down on them knowing there love for each other will never die.

* * *

**Yes day 2 is done *dances* I did this daring study hall on paper and I added and lost a lot of stuff but still hope you like it since this is in a different time area then the one with Fairy Tail is and also just had to have Gray as a stripper even back then.**


	3. Fear

**GraLu Week! **

**Chapter 3 Fear**

She was always scared she was going to lost him to someone else even if he was _her's_ to say. Even now sitting right besides him almost touching she was scared but thankful that none of her friends knew she was scared and that the fear was in her heart but also the love for him was in her heart. Her secret was that she loved him more then she had loved anyone but it would forever stay locked away in her heart hidden from the world and no one would know about it not even her letters to her mother, or her diary that she kept for secrets. Lucy felt her arm hit his and said "Sorry." quickly before getting up and smiling as she yelled "Good Night!" and leaving the guild to hurry home and try to get rid of her fear even though it would never leave her.

She sighed as she walked home and thought about how in the future Gray wouldn't be able to sit so close to her everyday and will get married to someone else and have a family while she just watches from the shadows with a fake smile on her face. Maybe she should leave the guild for awhile and go travel and train around Fiore and of course also hopefully get over this secret love for Gray that will never be shown.

* * *

Gray watched Lucy leave smiling that fake smile he had noticed her wearing more and more. He frowned while watching her then felt the fear in his heart start to rise up to the surface once again. His fear of losing her to someone else that is. No one knew of his secret love for Lucy Heartfilia, well okay that's a lie her spirits Gemini know from turning into him. But other then that no one knew and it would stay that way tell he died. Gray felt another sigh leave him and faked it as a yawn before standing and saying a "good night" to the guild then left to go home not even noticing that he lost his coat and shirt half way to his house.

**"She's going to get married and leave you."** A voice in Gray's head said **"She's going to have kids and leave you forever."**

"Shut up." Gray muttered hating how true the voice was.

**"What are you scared of the truth? Your not even going to do anything to try to steal her heart anyways! What are you going to do when she's married and has kids?"**

Gray was silent before saying "I'll leave but tell then i'm going to try to get her to love me like I love her and if she doesn't i'm just going be besides her!"

**"Why don't you just say 'I love you' to her already?"**

"I don't deserve her." Gray sighed not noticing her was only in his boxers now "But maybe one say I will be able to tell her." Gray then open his house door and walked in naked while his shoulders were slumped from the weight of his fear of losing Lucy weighed down his heart and body.


End file.
